Unthinkable
by Courteney22
Summary: Definitely very sad and possible disturbing for some people. I'm rating it PG-13, but it's a toss-up between PG-13 and R. If you feel that I should change the rating, let me know and I'll do so when I post the next chapter.
1. Default Chapter

This series takes place after the end of the show… maybe two or three years later. Chandler and Monica have one daughter, Madison, and have moved to a home in Massapequa. Ross and Rachel are engaged and live together with their baby. Phoebe has just gotten married to David (the Russia scientist guy) and Joey is, well, Joey. And as much as I hate sad stories, I'm feeling compelled to write one, because I want my fics up on Ashlee's site!!! **Makes begging eyes**  
  
  
  
They'd been ecstatic when they found out she was pregnant again… although they already had a child, neither of them could think of anything more that they could want. They went through all of the beginning stages; the medical checkups, morning sickness, budgeting expenses for the new baby's arrival… the last thing on either of their minds was that something could go wrong. They were too happy, too full of hope, and too much in love to even comprehend such a thing. But sure enough, as most things happen unexpectedly, so did the unthinkable.  
  
Scrubbing away at the dishes in the overflowing sink, Monica's hands had become dry, cracked, and dirty. She heard the front door open, and immediately rushed over to greet her husband home from a day at work, kissing his lips and helping him loosen the tie around his neck.  
  
"Welcome home," she said softly, closing the door behind him. "How was your day?" she asked him, getting back to her job in the kitchen but still listening intently.  
  
"Oh, the usual… typed some numbers, drank some coffee… nothing too exciting," he explained. He went on to tell her about something funny that had happened to a coworker, but Monica was too busy worrying about the increasing pressure in her lower abdomen to pay attention. The only words she heard out of his mouth were "I'm going to take a shower," before he disappeared into the next room.  
  
Sinking to her knees, she tried to call for Chandler as the pressure developed into a sharp pain, much like the contractions she'd experienced while giving birth to her first child. Her voice caught in her throat and came out as a soft cry, far from loud enough for Chandler to hear with the shower running.  
  
Reaching for the phone on the table next to her, she knocked over a vase of flowers and watched the water spread through the carpet beneath her. At any other moment this would have floored her, but all she could think about now was the safety of her baby. She managed to pull the phone off it's carrier, but couldn't bring her fingers to dial even those three numbers she needed.  
  
She finally opened her mouth once again and let out a sharp cry of pain, loud enough to make Chandler turn off the shower in an attempt to find out what was happening. She began to sob, the pain too unbearable, as her husband rushed out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist.  
  
When he saw his wife lying curled up on the ground, clutching her stomach and sobbing, it took a minute for him to figure out what was going on. But when she moved one of her legs, he saw a puddle of blood forming beneath her, sinking into the carpet, and he knew.  
  
"Jesus Christ, Mon…" he mumbled under his breath, sinking down on the floor with her and burying her head in his shoulder. He knew that it was too late; there wasn't anything they could do now. It was gone… their baby was gone. The reality of it sunk in when he looked down at Monica, her eyes wide open and her body shaking weakly. He saw one last tear roll down her cheek, and reaching his hand up to wipe it away, he brushed against her as she closed her eyes and sank away from him.  
  
He willed his legs to move, and quickly grabbed the phone from next to him, dialing for an emergency. His fingers seemed like rubber, and his eyes were clouded over as he struggled to press the numbers correctly… 9… 1… 1.  
  
He told the operator what was happening, and she told him that an ambulance would be over soon. "Just stay calm," she said in a monotone voice. He slammed the phone down onto it's carrier, cursing loudly. He moved back over to Monica, who was lying stretched out on the floor, her eyes still glazed over and staring at the ceiling, and he placed himself next to her, pressing his face into her shoulder and rubbing her stomach with his hand.  
  
"God, Mon, please be okay," he whispered to her. "I need you to be okay… Madison needs you to be okay," he said as his voice began to crack and he felt tears swelling in his eyes. Unable to hold it in any longer, he closed his eyes tightly and began to sob.  
  
"Chandler…" she said when she finally managed to get her voice to come out as even a mere faint whisper, clouded over with fear. He looked up at her, his eyes wide, and clutched her body tighter, wanting to protect her; make everything okay again.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I know I'm mean for leaving it there, and it's kind of short, but I have writer's block and wanted to get this posted today.  
  
To be continued… please review! 


	2. Moving On

Takes place about two days after the last chapter. Thanks for all the quick reviews… they definitely cured my writer's block! Hope you like this next chapter as much…  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chandler opened his eyes, but was unable to see anything. He looked all around him and there was nothing but darkness… he moved his hand over to feel for something, anything, and when he felt rumpled sheets he realized he was in his bed. Turning over, he reached out for Monica… but there was nothing. He stood up, and began to search the room, then the entire apartment for her. She wasn't there. It was then that he realized he wasn't in their apartment, but rather his old one.  
  
"What the hell?" he asked no one in particular. Then he remembered… he'd moved. After the accident, he couldn't stand being alone in that apartment anymore. As he sat down on the couch, everything came back to him in a rush…  
  
The emergency operator telling him to stay calm… Monica crying on the floor… him getting too anxious to wait for the ambulance… trying to find his way to the hospital through all the rain and lightning… not stopping for the whirling lights and sirens of the ambulances trying to pass. Crashing. The broken glass… the blood that he only wished was his own, and not Monica's.  
  
He opened his eyes and sighed, trying to stop the tears from coming. But he couldn't. She'd been killed instantly. According to the doctor, she'd been in such a weak physical condition because of the miscarriage that her body couldn't handle any more stress or pain. So just like that, she was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
He awoke with a start, his heart pounding and his breath quick. Glancing over at Monica, he realized that he'd only been dreaming. How much of it had been a dream, he didn't know, and could only hope. But when he looked around to find himself in a chair next to Monica's hospital bed, he figured that the miscarriage, and maybe even the accident had been real. He reached out for her, touching her hand and stroking her arm.  
  
Her eyes opened slowly, and she looked at him with a sad smile. Breathing a sigh that was a mixture of pain and relief, he kissed her cheek, brushing the hair out of her eyes. She was still there, still with him.  
  
"How are you?" he asked her quietly, not wanting to break the almost transfixing silence of the room. She shrugged.  
  
"I don't know… I feel okay, no pain or anything. Well, physically anyway," she told him with sorrow in her eyes. Wishing he could make it go away, or at least make her feel a little bit better, he did the only thing he could think to do. He crawled up onto her bed, putting his arms around her, and let her bury her head in his shoulder and cry.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Well, Mrs. Bing, it looks like you're safe to go home now. We've done all of the tests, and you seem to be doing just fine. We're going to have to ask you to come back every couple of weeks for the next few months just for check ups, to make sure nothing's damaged permanently," the nurse went on, telling Monica everything that she'd already heard from the doctor just minutes before.  
  
She was taken out to the car in a wheelchair, wishing she could get up and walk herself. She didn't like feeling like she was incapable of doing anything… like she needed Chandler and a nurse to do everything for her all the time. She sighed and pulled herself up and into the car, watching Chandler sit down in the driver's seat, with a puzzling look of what could only be described as fear as he started the car.  
  
She ignored that look, assuming that it was just because of all that had happened. He was probably hurting as much as she was… or at least close to as much. He turned to her, opening his mouth as if to say something, but closing it just as quickly.  
  
"Chandler, where's Madison?" The thought had just occurred to her. She knew she'd left him somewhere, but she wanted to know exactly where. She was relieved when he told her he'd left their daughter with Ross and Rachel. She was afraid he would've left her with Monica's parents, and she didn't want them to know about any of this yet. Granted she knew she'd have to tell them eventually, but she really couldn't deal with their pity right now.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Monica, it's been almost two months," he'd told her when he found out she'd been sent home from work and to a therapist because she couldn't stop crying. "I know you're hurting, but I think it's time to move on," he tried to urge her.  
  
"Chandler, it's not that easy, okay?" she told him with tears still in her eyes. "You know, sometimes you act like you don't understand. Do you realize that my life was perfect? I had a wonderful husband, I had a beautiful house, I had an incredible daughter, and I had another baby on the way," she said as she started crying again.  
  
"No, Mon, you Bhave/B a wonderful husband, you Bhave/B a beautiful house, and you Bhave/B an incredible daughter. None of that's changed. We're all still here, and we all will be as long as you want us." He went over and brought her in his arms like he'd done so many times in the last two months.  
  
"You're right, I'm sorry," she apologized. He hugged her tighter, telling her that she didn't need to say she was sorry. None of this was her fault, and he knew that. He just hated seeing her like this. She looked up at him then, and instead of tears in her eyes, all he saw was love. And just then, she did something he hadn't seen her do in nearly two months. She smiled. 


End file.
